


ICHI-GRIMM-HIME

by CloudStrifesCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bisexuality, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifesCat/pseuds/CloudStrifesCat
Summary: Ichigo is forces to confess his feelings, but he didn't expect to have to confess to two people.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	ICHI-GRIMM-HIME

Ichigo Kurosaki had found himself in an unusual situation as he stood between a tall blue haired delinquent and a soft orange haired girl. They were preparing to pounce on him and Ichigo had the look of a deer being hunted by wolves. The two wolves were pushed right up against Ichigo, he could feel both the hard muscular chest of the delinquent and the soft breasts of the girl. Both of these feelings made Ichigo’s heart speed up and he could feel the blood rushing inside his body. His heartbeat felt so loud that he was sure the other two could hear it. The delinquent laughed and leaned into Ichigo’s face. ‘’Calm down Ichi we’re not gonna hurt you... much’’ Hearing that made Ichigo stiffen, but the girl gently put her arms around him and cooed ‘’Ichigo... don’t be scared we’re just gonna make you feel good’’. Ichigo calmed down a little but was still too nervous to say a word. The two took one of Ichigo’s hands each and led him towards the bed.

Earlier that day Ichigo had awoken in his bed. He dragged himself out of bed like always and got ready for the day. Today Ichigo was heading out to meet Rukia and Renji, he was told that they have something important to tell him. Ichigo said goodbye to his sisters and dad as he stepped outside, as he left the house his mind could only focus wondering about what Rukia and Renji were gonna tell him. Ichigo made his way to a little cafe where he was told to meet up with his two friends. As he arrived he saw that the two were already there and seated. Renji noticed Ichigo and waved him over. ‘’Heyy Ichigo!’’ Renji exclaimed happily. ‘’Yeah hey’’ Ichigo said as he sat down. Ichigo looked over to Rukia to see that she had something of an evil look on her face. But before he could ask anything Renji slammed his hands down on the table ‘’Alright now that you’re here we can get started!’’. ‘’Start wha-’’ Before Ichigo could finish his question Renji and Rukia descended upon him. After a confusing scuffle Ichigo was dragged off by Renji and Rukia.

‘’W where are you taking me? Let me go already!’’ Ichigo yelled out while struggling in Renji’s arms. ‘’Not gonna happen till we get there’’ Rukia smugly exclaimed. ‘’Get where?!’’ Ichigo asked, frustrated. Rukia simply continued to look at Ichigo smugly. After 10 minutes of struggling and being dragged by Renji, Ichigo was let go in front of a house. This was a house he recognized, it was Orihime’s house. Ichigo’s eyes widened in panic and he tried to run for it. Renji quickly grabbed him ‘’Not happening buddy you’re doing this.’’ Renji said in a similarly smug manner to Rukia. Ichigo thought to himself how they’ve become a bad influence on each other since they started dating. ‘’Come on Ichigo you’ve fought people like Aizen but can’t even talk to a person you like?’’ Rukia teased. ‘’Y yeah but fighting Aizen wasn’t scary....’’ Ichigo muttered under his breath. Rukia opened the door and Renji threw Ichigo inside. ‘’Have fuuuun’’ Renji and Rukia said in unison before slamming the door shut. Ichigo stood up on the floor and took a deep breath. ‘’Well... I guess I should finally do this then...’’ He said to himself as he walked into the living room. As Ichigo walked in he saw Orihime as he expected but there was someone else there, it was a tall muscular delinquent looking guy. He knew who this was as it was his rival: Grimmjow.

Ichigo stopped all thoughts and rushed over to him, grabbing him by his shirt. ‘’What are you doing here?!’’ He yelled into Grimmjow’s face. Grimmjow simply smiled and gently pushed Ichigo off him. ‘’I’m here for the same reason as you are strawberry, to confess my feelings’’ He says in a mocking manner. Ichigo became very confused at this statement, so much that his brain started to hurt. ‘’C confess your feelings...?’’ Ichigo said, puzzled. His gaze then found its way to Orihime and he had a thought that panicked him. ‘’Wait! Confessing your feelings to her?!’’ Ichigo said, exasperated. Grimmjow simply looked at Ichigo and laughed. Grimmjow then grabbed Ichigo by the chin and suddenly kissed him, it was only a small peck on the lips but Ichigo felt his body turn to jelly and he fell to the floor. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and said ‘’Get it now strawberry?’’ He then turned towards Orihime ‘’Sorry that I got to him first’’ he said with a laugh. Orihime walked over to Ichigo and knelt down to pet his head before saying ‘’Ichigo... The truth is that... we both like you...’’ Her face turning bright red as she mutters that sentence. Ichigo feels like his head is on fire, first Renji and Rukia dragged him here and now the girl he has a crush on is confessing her love as well as his rival? ‘’Y you both like m me?’’ Ichigo sputters out. Orhime smiles and nods ‘’Yup! So me and Grimm decided we’re gonna share you’’ Grimmjow also kneels down and places his hand on Ichigo’s head too. ‘’Well Ichi...?’’ Grimmjow coos. Before Ichigo can even think of what he wants to say words fall out of his mouth and he mutters ‘’I I guess I can be shared...’’ Both Grimmjow and Orihime’s eyes light up at this and they embrace him. Grimmjow holds onto Ichigo tightly with his strong arms and Orihime seems to gently lean onto Ichigo. ‘’Mmm my turn for this...’’ Orihime whispers as she plants a delicate kiss on Ichigo’s lips. ‘’Come on get up now’’ Grimmjow says as he easily pulls up both Ichigo and Orihime off the floor while still holding onto them. Now standing Ichigo found himself squished between the bodies of Grimmjow and Orihime. Both of their chests pushing into him, Ichigo could feel the muscular body of Grimmjow to his front and Orhime’s soft body to his back. It was only now that Ichigo realized what kind of situation he had gotten himself into. But instead of panicking Ichigo only began to feel excited by this new relationship.

Ichigo took the initiative and suddenly kissed Grimmjow, payback for him getting the first move earlier. But before Grimmjow could react he turned around to give another kiss to Orihime who shyly blushed as Ichigo’s lips touched her own. Ichigo kept kissing Orihime as he held her in his arms. Grimmjow feeling a twinge of jealousy that Ichigo isn’t giving him attention started to kiss Ichigo’s neck from behind, running his hands under Ichigo’s shirt and grabbing at his chest. Ichigo muffled a gasp into Orihime’s lips as Grimmjow began to touch his bare skin. Orihime began to push her body onto Ichigo and as she did Ichigo pressed up against Grimmjow even more. The three of them became tightly pressed together. Ichigo became even more excited being squished between the two like this and as Grimmjow was touching his chest, rubbing his figures along Ichigo’s strawberry red nipples Ichigo became hard. Orhime was the first to notice this as she felt something press against her stomach. She looks down to see a large bulge in Ichigo’s pants. Her face somehow became even more flushed. But at the same time she felt her heart race faster than it ever has before. She broke away from the kiss to say ‘’I Ichigo... You seem to be getting... excited...’’ Ichigo immediately knew what she was referring to as he could feel the tightness in his pants pressed up against Orihime’s soft stomach. Grimmjow with his beast-like instincts could tell that Ichigo was going into heat so he quickly slid his hand from his chest onto Ichigo’s groin. When he did Ichigo was startled and tried to move back but was unable to as he was still squished between Orhime and Grimmjow. ‘’Hey Ichigo... Why don’t we help you with this?’’ Grimmjow teased into Ichigo’s ear. ‘’What do ya say? I bet Orhime would love to help you isn’t that right?’’ Grimmjow says looking at Orihime. Orihime nods in response, not taking her eyes off Ichigo's crotch. Grimmjow takes one of Ichigo’s hands and puts Orihime’s hand on the other. The two of them lead Ichigo into Orihime’s bedroom.

Grimmjow holds Ichigo from behind, his head resting on Ichigo’s shoulder. Orihime sits down on her bed in front of the two boys as she begins to take off her clothes. She starts off very slowly and shyly. First her jeans and shirt but as she sits in front of Ichigo and Grimmjow in just her underwear she grows excited and quickly throws off her panties and bra. Seeing Orihime naked in front of them makes Grimmjow and Ichigo incredibly hard. Ichigo can feel Grimmjow against his ass which only turns on Ichigo even more. In a rush Ichigo goes to take off his own clothes but fumbles with the buttons on his shirt and pants. Grimmjow reaches around and calmly helps him take them off. Ichigo then tentatively pulls off his underwear and covers himself with his hands. Grimmjow practically tears off his own clothes as he becomes naked in what seems like an instant. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo’s arms and pulls them up so Ichigo isn’t covering himself, letting Orihime see all of him. Ichigo’s dick twitches as Orihime stares at it. Ichigo in turn stares at Orihime’s naked body. From her large bouncy breasts to her soft chubby stomach and to her squishy thighs closed together denying Ichigo a view of her pussy. Ichigo then looks to Grimmjow’s body. Even though he’s seen Grimmjow shirtless countless times seeing Grimmjow fully exposed took the breath out of him. Ichigo admired his firm but supple pecs. His flawlessly muscular stomach and cum gutters. But then Ichigo’s eyes lowered to Grimmjow’s cock. The sheer size almost made Ichigo gasp, it looked to be twice the size of Ichigo’s own penis and seeing it erect made Ichigo’s hole twitch with anticipation. ‘’Alright... let's do it’’ Ichigo says quietly. Orihime lays back onto the bed and spreads her legs for Ichigo. Seeing Orihime’s vagina proves to be too much for Ichigo as he moves towards her on his own without Grimmjow’s encouragement.

Ichigo climbs onto Orihime and places his tip at her entrance. Orhime kisses him and whispers ‘’Put it in me Ichigo...’’ and Ichigo answers her command as he enters her. The two of them let out a synchronized moan as they become one. But their intimacy doesn’t last as an annoyed Grimmjow says ‘’Don’t start without me come on’’. Grimmjow places his hands on Ichigo’s ass and spreads him to take a good look at his hole. ‘’I didn’t know you had such a cute little hole Ichigo’’ Grimmjow teases. ‘’S shut up and f fuck me... ah~’’ Ichigo replies as he starts to move inside of Orihime. Grimmjow doesn’t hesitate as he slides his huge cock into Ichigo’s tight little asshole. Ichigo lets out a loud gasp as he feels the other man enter him. Grimmjow begins to thrust forward into Ichigo and as he does Ichigo bounces forward into Orihime, making it so Grimmjow controls the pleasure of both of his lovers. Grimmjow pushes Ichigo right onto Orihime’s body as he continues to thrust his cock deeper inside Ichigo. Orihime lets out cute little moans as Ichigo also goes deeper with each thrust of Grimmjow and as Ichigo is pushed onto her she can feel her soft sensitive nipples rub against Ichigo’s hard and firm ones. To keep up this stimulation she tries to grab her breasts to rub against Ichigo’s own ones but it proves difficult with Grimmjow thrusting down on the both of them. Orihime spreads her legs as wide as she can to allow Ichigo the most access to her. Orihime gives Ichigo a kiss but the jealous Grimmjow pulls Ichigo’s head back and gives a kiss of his own, forcing his tongue into Ichigo’s mouth tasting not only Ichigo but the faint hint of Orihime as well. Grimmjow lets go of Ichigo’s head and lets Orihime kiss him again. Orihime also slides her tongue into Ichigo’s mouth and gets a taste of both of her boys.

Ichigo himself is lost in a world of pleasure, he is unable to think or move. He is simply enjoying the company of his two lovers as they have their way with him. In between the Grimmjow and Orihime’s battle of kisses Ichigo lets out short gasps and moans as he feels his cock being pulled into Orihime’s tight pussy and feels his prostate being prodded by Grimmjow’s own cock. As this is Ichigo’s first time with both a man and a woman he feels like he can’t last for any longer. Grimmjow senses this and says ‘’Lets finish at once, all 3 of us’’ Orihime smiles and says ‘’Yes, lets~’’ Grimmjow thrusts his cock deep into Ichigo’s ass, so deep that a bump appears on Ichigo’s stomach. As Grimmjow pushes on him it forces Ichigo to go even deeper into Orihime who can feel Ichigo’s tip prodding her womb. In a miraculous maneuver all three of them manage to climax at once. Grimmjow fills Ichigo’s asshole with his hot arrancar seed as Ichigo explodes into Orihime who can feel his seed hit her sperm and Orihime herself quivers as she squirts onto Ichigo.

The three lovers collapse onto each other panting heavily. Grimmjow and Orihime snuggle beside Ichigo and they both hold him in their arms. Ichigo quietly whispers ‘’Grimmjow... Orihime... I love you’’ The two of them plant a long sweet kiss on both of Ichigo’s cheeks. ‘’I love you too Ichigo’’ They say in unison.

The End


End file.
